


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by solange_lol



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2018, Weddings, canon or nah who cares, flash mob, frazel wedding, literally everybody is there i dont feel like tagging every HoO character but theyre all there, solangelo, theres some background relationships, will is v cliche and nobody can argue with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: He already knew what was coming next, but it didn’t stop his breath from hitching as soon as the blonde got down on one knee.Prompt is "Wedding/Proposal" for Day 7 of Solangelo Week





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea for a while but i have no clue how well i executed it ksksks
> 
> ahhhh last day :(( it was a heart struggle but ive learned the ways of doing a week of this, and hopefully when this rolls back around ill be able to upload these on time
> 
> *cough* its past midnight so technically im late but at least i did it ksksks

Nico sat at a white-clothed table, staring out onto the dance floor where his sister was having her first dance with Frank. He wasn’t surprised that Hazel got married before he did; the connection she had with her now-husband never made Nico think twice about her marrying him. The Italian won’t ever admit that he cried during the ceremony; not to the bride or the groom. Not even to Will, who had a meeting but promised to be there for the after party. However, the man had yet to arrive.

The entire Will situation was unusual, to begin with. Hazel hadn’t asked about him when he greeted her, but he blamed that on pre-wedding nerves. However, it was after the wedding now. Nico had talked to a few friends, but every time he mentioned even the slightest thing about his boyfriend, whenever he was talking to would shift their feet or make a face like they were trying to hide something. Nico didn’t think it was anything bad; per say, Will was always full of ridiculous surprises. It was just the anticipation of what would happen when Will walked through the door that was killing him.

* * *

 

Eventually, Will did show up. Hazel and Frank were about to cut their wedding cake when Nico noticed the tall blonde slipping through the doors. He was wearing a navy blue suit; he looked like he had just stepped out of a prom magazine. Nothing happened when he walked in. In fact, barely anybody seemed to notice that he was there now. (Nico noticed Jason and Piper both sending him two thumbs up, which only made his curiosity grow). 

He smiled at Nico as he sat down in the seat next to Nico; a classic Will Solace smile that made Nico temporarily forget everything else that was going on. Cheering erupted from behind him, clearing his thoughts as his mind reminded him  _ that this was his sister’s wedding.  _

“What did I miss?” Will asked as people began to get up for cake.

“Their first dance, but I took a video of that for you. Also, Hazel already threw the bouquet because some people had to leave early. Reyna caught it and she gave Thalia the cutest smile, which, I don’t think I’ve ever described anything Reyna has done as ‘cute’,” he chuckled. “Guess we’re going to be the last to get married after all.” (They had discussed marriage plenty of times. They both knew they wanted to get married at some point, defiantly sooner rather than later, but why rush things?) 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Will mumbled under his breath, smiling a bit.

“What did you say?”

Will just smiled at his boyfriend. “Nothing, darling.”  _ Why ruin the surprise? _

* * *

 

Nico was just finishing his last bite of cake when a familiar song started playing over the speakers. Jason, Percy, and Leo, who was already standing near the dance floor immediately started doing some synchronized. Nico thought at first that it was just one that they had come up with together, but, suddenly Hazel and Frank had joined, then Calypso, then Reyna and Thalia, then Piper, as well as Lou Ellen and Cecil. Annabeth, who was pregnant with her and Percy’s second baby and would not be able to dance like they were, was filming from one of the front tables. People quickly were joining in, clearly having planned this, until half the room was on the dance floor. 

Nico was laughing as well. “What song is this?” he asked, snorting. “What’s happening?”

Will gave him a knowing smile. “I wonder,” he said, before standing up and joining the crown front and center. 

Nico moved quickly from their table to Annabeth’s, wanting a better view of whatever was about to happen.

It was the chorus that then struck Nico’s memory of what song this was. “Marry You,” by Bruno Mars. Which meant…

“Oh my god,” he gasped, immediately covering his mouth with his hands. He could see his friends trying to hold in laughter as they continued to dance. The choreography was surprisingly good (he had a feeling Will had help from Reyna). It didn’t seem like it was anything easy, especially in a suit, but nobody showed any discomfort. There was some dramatic pointing and clapping and jumping that Nico felt Will had definitely taken from High School Music, but it was so perfectly dork and cliche, so perfectly _ Will. _

He stood out to Nico the entire time, smiling so brightly that Nico felt like he would blonde himself or melt. 

When they got to the bridge of the song, Will stopped dancing and began walking towards Nico. He already knew what was coming next, but it didn’t stop his breath from hitching as soon as the blonde got down on one knee. 

He could barely hear the noise around them. He didn’t notice that people were still dancing along, or that family members were gasping and smiling and taking pictures, or that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. At this moment, it was only them. Will, Nico, and the promise Nico was about to make.

“Yes,” he whispered, nodding furiously as roaring noise came back. Will hugged him tight, still holding the small black box in his hand. The song was still playing in the background, but Nico wasn’t paying attention to that anymore. 

His focus was on Will. It always was, and it always will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that concluded Solangelo Week 2018!
> 
> I've had a lot of fun creating my fics and reading others for this week, it's been such an amazing experience and I've actually met a lot of people from it. I really recommend participating next year if you get the chance! (Late submissions are also accepted if you still want to participate this year! We are super close to 50 fics on the ao3 collection which is honestly amazing)
> 
> Everybody should check out the "Solangelo Week 2018" collection on ao3 for more fics, as well as the offical tumblr blog @solangeloweek where you can find fics, art, and even some cosplays! Also check out CJ's blog/ao3, @buoyantsatun bc she basically organized this entire thing (with some help from me, but tbh she did majority of it). shes my writing icon and shes honestly just a great person in general.
> 
> You can also follow my tumblr @solange-lol for more fics throughout the year. I'm also hoping to do some art for SW next year, or some art for my fics from this week, so go check it out if you want to stay tuned for that :)
> 
> Have a great August!


End file.
